I've been Missing You
by Msvampireprincess29
Summary: The girls lost their father at the age of thirteen and their boyfriends when they needed them the most. Now the girls are sixteen and still grieving over their loss and their boyfriends. What happens when the Rowdy Ruff Boys their boyfriends step back into the picture? Will the boys want the girls back or already have new girls? Will the girls forgive the boys or ignore them?


_**New idea! Hope you like it.  
**_

* * *

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

I listened to my sister Star sing the song all of us have become obsessed with, since Dad died and the boys left. It was like double heartbreak. Dad died then less than a month later the boys left us.

"Every step I take, Every move I make. Every single day, every time I pray. I'll be missing you. Thinking of the day, when you went away. What a life to take, what a bond to break. I'll be missing you." Star sang softly as she stared out the window.

"I miss dad so much." I whispered as tears slid down my face. Buttercup glared at me but I could tell she was trying not to cry.

"Bubbles... Don't be such a crybaby." Buttercup hissed as she blinked rapidly. Yeah she's trying not to cry.

Blossom was staring at a picture of her and Brick on their first date. "Blossom... I know your sad but staring at that picture isn't going to make him come back." Star whispered as she finished singing and looked at Blossom.

"I know but... How could they just leave us like that and when we needed them the most?" Blossom whispered as tears gently fell down her cheeks.

"Who cares? It's been three years and we're still just sitting around crying about it. The bastards left us when we needed them the most. Which is just like them and how they've always been. We never should have trusted them in the first place! I never should have let that lying bastard have my heart..." Buttercup whispered as she slowly fell to her knees the tears she was trying to make go away no flowing freely down her face.

I got and hugged Buttercup and to my surprise she hugged me back. " Buttercup... It's not your fault. You couldn't have known this was going to happen. We all believed they changed and we all got hurt but it's still their lost." I whispered softly hoping to cheer up my tomboy of a sister.

I looked over to see Blossom hugging Star and crying into her shoulder. My shy sister Star's face was showed no emotions as she stared off into space. She's hiding her emotions something she happens to be good at but I'm sure she's just sad as we are.

"I just thought... Maybe he would be the one you know? Brick knew me so well. It was like he could read my mind. He knew all my favorite places to go and my favorite foods. My favorite things to do. He was so amazing. It's like he was made for me. I just can't believe he would leave me like that." Blossom whispered as she hugged Star tighter earning a hug and a squeeze from Star.

Buttercup stood up and looked out the window. I stood up as well looked out. Soon Star and Blossom were standing behind Buttercup and I also looking out the window. My eyes widen when a dark green, dark yellow, red, and...dark blue streak flew across the sky. I looked to see my sisters' reactions. Buttercup looked shocked but pissed at the same time.

Blossom looked shocked, hurt, and a little happy. Star looked shocked and something else that I couldn't put my finger on because as soon as she realized I was looking at her she hid her emotions again.

"Do you...think that could have been...?" I asked softly as I looked at my sisters. Buttercup hissed and tried to hide the hurt in her eyes with anger but it wasn't working.

"Duh. I don't think we know anyone else who can fly or who leaves those colors in their dust." Buttercup hissed as I flinched away from her. Blossom stepped in front of me.

"Buttercup stop being so mean. Bubbles is just in shock. We all are whether you want to admit it or not. Now what are we going to do about them being back?" Blossom asked curiously as Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Kick their asses of course. Your suppose to already be making a plan not asking questions." Buttercup said as Blossom looked at her in shock.

"They haven't done anything wrong though... Besides I don't think I could hurt Brick." Blossom whispered as Buttercup growled.

"See! This is exactly why we shouldn't have been moping around and crying all the times. You've been to busy focusing on the past and now your too heartbroken to fight. Your the leader if you don't fight we're screwed." Buttercup growled.

"Hey! It's not her fault! You've been moping around too you know. Your just as heartbroken as the rest of us. Stop acting so tough. Everyone knows your the strongest fighter but even the strongest cry sometimes. Even the strongest get their feelings hurt. Don't start taking out how you feel on Blossom and Bubbles because they feel the exact same way you do." Star said suddenly shocking Buttercup, Blossom and me.

"Wow..." Buttercup whispered as she stared at Star who shied away from her gaze and stared at the wall. I was too shocked to speak but Blossom seem to have recovered.

"Thanks Star... For right now. I think we just sit back and wait until they do something and when they do. We'll stop them no matter how painful and unthinkable hurting them seems." Blossom whispered and no one disagreed this time.

* * *

_**So sorry! I know I let a lot of people down. I'm going to update all of my stories very soon. I feel a little bad for uploading this one but if I didn't get this idea out of my head I would've had to shoot myself. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think in you review. Bye! ^-^**_


End file.
